Sasuke Loses his Cookies
by Shii-Chan
Summary: Some people sleep walk. Some people sleep talk. Some people drool. But I'll bet you not many eat all of a certain Uchiha's secret cookie stash whilst in dreamland. Not many, with the notable exception of Uzumaki Naruto. SasuNaru Fluff.


A/N: ZOMG! IT'S A ONESHOT! A SasuNaru oneshot to be exact! This is based on a true story. A tragic tale in whish I ate all of my cookies while I was asleep. WOE IS ME!!! So here it is.

**Sasuke Loses His Cookies**

**A oneshot based on a true story**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN -BLEEP- IT!!! The only thing owned here is Naruto, and he belongs to Sasuke! Geez...

* * *

Sasuke had a secret. No, it wasn't that he was planning to take over the world, nor was it that he was secretly female. Uchiha Sasuke had a secret jar of cookies. Wow, anticlimactic huh? Well sucks for you but that's how this story goes. Or should be going... Anyway the Uchiha still harbored a deep seated loathing for anything sweet -and Itachi-, but he had a particular weakness for a certain brand of almond cookies. They were sharp, not sweet and a delight to the pallet. Or at least his. He had once -and this was a rare occasion- treated Naruto to some of them with tea. Naruto had immediately added eighteen sugar cubes to his piping hot tea and gulped it down. He blanched and complained to his raven-haired rival that his cookies were the foulest thing he had ever tasted -earning him a sound smack to the back of the head- and that Sasuke should go buy some of his favorite sugar cookies if he was going to invite him over. So to appease his -secretly- beloved dobe, he bought the dreaded _sugar cookies_, earning him more than a few strange looks. 

Now six months later he was stuck with an annoying jar of sugar cookies and an extremely happy Naruto. Not that he was complaining. When Naruto had been evicted from his apartment Sasuke was right there, with open arms and a HUGE FRIGGIN' HOUSE. It was no wonder why Naruto had immediately the accepted offer, he had personal room_s_ bigger than his entire apartment! And the cookies, which were now a permanent adornment on his rival's counter. Naruto had insisted that he keep the fox shaped jar from his old house -which complemented the Uchiha's wolf one quite nicely- and Sasuke hadn't been that surprised to find EXTREMELY high quality cookies inside. He had a sneaking suspicion that these evil sugary things had cost the kitsune his apartment. However Naruto had denied ever buying them and run off. Either way it worked for the Uchiha as nothing was ever boring. Whatever they were doing Naruto managed to mess it up and look completely innocent while doing so. The Uchiha couldn't stay mad at him for very long and he would usually make up for whatever he had done wrong at night.

GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER.

Naruto –thinking he was being rather clever- would get up in the middle of the night to secretly do housework or other chores to make up for his blunders. It was a kind of a ritual. So when Sasuke heard things going bump-in-the-night, Sasuke assumed the dobe was doing the dishes or something like that. Sighing tiredly he wrenched himself out his extremely comfortable bed and made his way towards the kitchen, the epicenter of the racket. He fancied his plates quite a bit and would love to not have super-glue them back together in the morning. He stumbled into the messy space, temporarily blinded by the bright lighting, regaining himself he searched for Naruto.

The raven-haired boy groaned, "Ugh, Naruto you really don't have to do this, I me--"

The Uchiha paused halfway the beginning of his speech to gaze dumb struck at the blonde. The very blonde that was currently leaned over _Sasuke's _cookie jar, stuffing his face with _Sasuke's _cookies. Alright, he was officially pissed. He stomped over to his dobe, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him round rather roughly.

'Naruto you usuratonkachi!!! Why the hell are you eating my cookies—"

Again Sasuke was cut off, but this time by a totally different sight. The blonde had his eyes closed and was breathing peacefully. It appeared he had been asleep the entire time. Naruto had a completely unguarded look on his face and looked too cute for his own good with a slight blush on his cheeks and crumbs sprinkled around his lips. Which were looking very kissable in Sasuke's humble opinion. Sasuke shoved said opinion back into the recesses of his mind before going about the tiring process of waking Naruto up.

"DOBE! WAKE UP!"

The blonde immediately snapped to attention, "What'd I miss!? Is the enemy here!? Is it the Akatsuki!? Let me at that fish stick!"

"No it's not the Akatsuki you dimwit!"

"Then why'd you wake me up? And why am I in the kitchen?"

Sasuke could only point, "You just finished off the last of my cookies you Usuratonkachi."

Naruto visibly blanched, "_Your_ cookies? Why the hell would I eat _your_ cookies?!"

The Uchiha slapped a hand to his forehead, "I could ask you the same."

"Anyhow that explains the horrible taste in my mouth! Blarg!", He punctuated this by eating one of his cookies, "Here, to make up for it you can have some of mine."

Sasuke almost exploded all over the dobe, but then a devious thought entered his head.

"Don't mind if I do, Dobe-Chan". He murmured as he leaned down and captured the blonde's lips. When they finally parted Sasuke turned away leaving a stunned Naruto in his wake.

'_I could get used to that. Maybe sweet isn't so bad after all'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: GO SASUKE!!! THE OFFICIAL NARUTO SEME!!! Okay maybe not but like I care. The moral of this story: Keep your cookies in a safe place or Naruto will eat them in his sleep and you'll have watch a Shonen-ai kiss scene unfold!!! Flames will be used to re-ignite my youth.


End file.
